El proyecto de la bruja de Blair
by MyrtleD
Summary: .HIATUS.Fic de dialogos [Uso de camaras] Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione deciden ir al bosque a hacer un trabajo de Snape. El unico problema es de que estan perdidos y... no tienen baterias.
1. Snape y su caja negra

**_Harry potter y la bruja de blair  
- o -_**

Todos habían regresado de nuevo al colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería pero se oían nuevos rumores en el colegio acerca de una bruja que habita en un bosque que estaba en el pueblo de blair en EUA. Hermione tenia mucha curiosidad sobre la bruja y empezaba a buscar en la biblioteca a cerca de ella. Estaba sentada y solo la rodeaban libros que ni su cara se veía.

**Malfoy:** ¡¡¡ échate unos libros!!! JAJAJA  
**Hermione:** cállate Malfoy, y sigue tu camino   
**Malfoy:** bah... amargada [murmurando]

Luego llegan ron y Harry

**Ron:** vaya Hermione esto te lo tomas en serio ¿eh?  
**Hermione:** ...  
**Harry:** y por que tienes tanta curiosidad en...  
**Ron:** Oh! vamos Harry, Hermione NUNCA en su vida a sido CURIOSA  
**Hermione:** ja...ja...ja que gracioso ron. Rápido nos tenemos que ir a clases de pociones no quiero que Snape nos quite puntos por llegar tarde.

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a las mazmorras y los de Slytherin ya se encontraban a hi, pero Snape aun no llegaba 

**Harry:** que le abra pasado a Snape?  
**Ron:** tal vez le paso algo malo.... ¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!  
**Snape:** siente decepcionarlo Weasley seria un milagro al ya no tenerle que darle clases

Y por desear que me aya pasado algo malo le quito 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor y otros 5 mas por que me cae mal Jajajaja _(hay como me gusta ser malo)..._

Todos se quedaron viendo a Snape nadie se reía mas que el...

**Ron:** rayos

[entran todos a la clase y Snape empieza a hablar]  
**Snape:** he oído por ahí que dicen que mis clases son muy aburridas ... pues dejen me les digo que tampoco soy un bufón para darles las clases mas divertidas... pues gracias a esos rumores (_y de puro coraje_) le voy a encargar un trabajo que se ara en grupos de 4 personas. El trabajo consistirá el lo que ustedes deseen pero necesita ser LARGO, INFORMATIVO Y MUY BUENO... y si no me gusta les bajare 5 puntos.

Entonces se empezaron los murmullos en la clase y al parecer ya estaban formando sus grupos hasta que...

**Snape:** Jajaja, ¿pero por que ustedes empiezan a hacer sus equipos? si YO soy el que los va hacer... ven esta caja negra que tengo aquí (_bueno la tienen que ver ni modo de estar ciegos_)Esta caja negra tiene cada nombre de ustedes desde los tontos (_sin ofender Longbotton_) hasta los ingeniosos_(aunque dudo que haya uno_)... esta caja es MAGICA (_no le parece increíble)_

Cuando Snape volteo a ver a la clase, todos andaban con la boca abierta viendo Snape de forma muy rara.  
**Snape:** bueno... si ... este ¿en que iba?.. así... como iba diciendo, la caja escogerá sus equipos y no quiero excusas.   
[Snape dejo la caja negra en su escritorio y le dio golpecitos con su varita, y la caja se empezó a mover... de repente dejo de moverse y se empezó abrir haciendo un chirrido]_(hay me encanta esta parte)_  
  


Después Snape cogió una pedazo de pergamino de la caja y empezó a decir los nombre de los grupos demasiado interesantes:

PARKINSON, BROWN, GOYLE Y SEAMUS  
CRABBE, NEVILLE, DEAN Y WILSON [N/a: nombre inventado]  
...  
y así se fue diciendo los nombre hasta que llego a la mitad de la lista:

**Snape:** Jajaja, pero miren que grupo tan interesante  
POTTER, GRANGER, WEASLEY Y ... tan, tan, tan, tan taran, taran...  
  



	2. El grupo

**_Harry Potter y La bruja blair  
-o-_**

Snape empezó a tararear hasta que se dio cuenta de que la clase lo andaba viendo   
**Snape:** bueno... ya ni uno puede tararear en estos días.... bueno son ...POTTER, GRANGER, WEASLEY y taran, taran, taran, tan, tan, tan TAAAAAAAAAAAN YYYYYYYYYY... ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡MALFOY!!!!!!!!?????? [cara asombrada]  
**Draco:** ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿qué cosa ???????? eso no puede ser; yo Draco Malfoy con un niño que se cree **héroe** (♪ _si pudiera ser tu **héroe** si pudiera ser tu dios aunque salvarte a ti mil veces _♪_._..), una **sabelotodo** (_y cuando digo todo me refiero a **todo**_) y un** pobretón**????   
**Harry:** cierra el pico Malfoy. Tan bien que empecé el día para que me digan que trabajare con tigo, pues prefiero besar a Snape!!!!!!  
**Snape**: bueno potter déjeme decirle que yo... no... soy de ese tipo [alejándose de Harry] bueno Malfoy como dije antes no quiero excusas!!! Te iras con ellos por que yo te lo pido ¿entendido?  
**Draco:** si... pero en realidad usted no cogió los grupo fue la caja [murmuro]

Snape termino de decir los grupos que había elegido LA CAJA y al parecer nadie estaba feliz por los equipos y menos Neville por que Crabbe no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione y, por primera vez, Draco fueron a la biblioteca para pensar que trabajo iban hacer.

**Draco:** tengan por seguro que nadie me controla... y son afortunados al tenerme ya que Snape me quiere mas a mi Jajaja.  
**Harry:** ah claro! lo que su majestad diga y ¿usted tiene una idea de que lo vamos hacer?  
**Draco:** ¿yo? ¿Quieren que piense por ustedes o que?, para eso esta la sabelotodo ¿no?  
**Ron:** ¡¡¡esa sabelotodo tiene nombre!!!  
**Draco:** oh vamos pobretón no aguantas nada  
**Hermione:** ¡¡¡se llama RON!!!  
**Draco:** huy no me digan que estoy con los enamorados, hay que tierno  
Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada solo se sonrojaron y Harry empezó a reírse.  
**Ron:** oh vamos Harry ¿de que lado estas?  
**Harry:** jajajaja  
**Draco:** oh vamos Weasley solo admítelo nadie se va a morir por eso, o al menos que Granger sea la única desmayada por la impresión  
**Harry:** JAJAJAJA  
**Ron y Hermione**: ¡¡¡HARRY!!  
**Harry:** ¿eh? jajaja... lo siento ... ya no me vuelvo a reír... JAJAJAJAJA   
[se empiezan a oír ruidos]   
**Herminio:** que todo ese ruido???

Los 4 salieron de la biblioteca y vieron que Dumbledore estaba rodeado de puros estudiantes protestando sobre lo que Snape acabo de hacer:  
**Dumbledore:** oh la verdad lo siento mucho... pero el es profesor si les encargo ese trabajo no veo donde esta lo malo  
**Estudiante:** eso no es lo malo profesor... lo malo son lo grupos  
**Dumbledore:** ¿y que tienen los grupos?  
**Neville:** el profesor Snape los escogió por medio de una caja negra  
**Dumbledore:** ohhh ya veo, pero bueno no puedo hacer nada "así es la vida" _(_♪ _así es la vida de caprichosa a veces negra a veces color rosa _♪_)_ huy me encanta esa canción _muggle_  
Al parecer todos lo profesores se andaban comportando de una manera muy extraña. A todo le sacaban canción y los estudiantes no decían nada, mas que solo observar con la boca abierta y miradas extrañas.  
**Dumbledore:** bueno que importa... es mejor de que todos vayan a su siguiente clase.  
Los estudiantes dejaron de protestar y se fueron asombrados.  
**Dumbledore:** hola Harry, ¿cómo taz?   
Harry se dio cuenta de que aun tenia la boca abierta así que la cerro rápidamente

**Harry:** estoy bien  
**Dumbledore:** bueno veo, que tu no tienes que protestar, creo que te toco un grupo maravilloso. [observo a Ron y Hermione, pero luego noto que Draco estaba ahí ]Sr. Malfoy a usted le a tocado con ellos!???  
**Draco: **así es profesor (desgraciadamente)  
**Dumbledore**: oh bueno estoy seguro de que lo haran bien... señorita Granger he visto que tiene mucha curiosidad sobre el bosque blair ¿ no es así?

**Hermione:** oh así es profesor  
**Dumbledore:** bueno no le veo nada de malo de que hagan el trabajo sobre eso... les voy a dar permiso para que vayan al bosque y se queden unos días ahí a investigar... pero por favor lleven a un adulto con ustedes y otras compañías, no quiero que estén solos.  
**Hermione:** si profesor  
Dumbledore se fue terminando de cantar su canción _muggle_ "así es la vida"

**Draco:** ¿¿¿¿QUÉ????? Ni piensen que yo voy a ir al bosque con ustedes y mucho menos si me quedo una semana o mas con ustedes... se lo diré a mi padre, pero NO piense que voy a ir con ustedes NO, NO, NO simplemente ¡NO!

**_~**~_**

**Draco:** ¿como me pudieron convencer de esto?  
**Ron:** ni siquiera tu padre se rehusó, además no tenias otra opción  
**Draco:** huy si claro como no.  
**Sr. Weasley:** muy bien muchachos nos vamos ¿ya?  
**Harry**: si ¿ginny quieres que te ayude con eso?  
**Ginny:** ¿eh? oh...este... si... gra...gracias. [sonrojándose cuando vio a Harry]

Al parecer Harry lo hacia a propósito con tal de que ginny se sonroje ya que se estaba aburriendo de tanto echarle carrilla a Ron y Hermione con Fred y George.

**Fred**: oh esto es realmente increíble con tal de salir de Hogwarts!!!  
**George:** así es!!!  
**Draco:** oh, no esto no me puede pasar a mi ... por que nos tenían que acompañar los Weasley??  
**Harry:** la verdad es que el Sr. Wasley es el único que puede conseguir una cámara...  
**Draco:** ¿¿cámara?? Y para que!?  
**Hermione:** la verdad no pienses que lo vamos a escribir... tampoco soy una maquina ¿sabes?  
**Draco:** y ¿por qué la mocosa?  
**Harry:** la mayoría somos hombres, y Hermione no quería ir así, por eso le pedimos a Ginny que la acompañe.  
**Draco:** y ¿esos dos? [viendo a Fred y George que no paraban de reírse]  
**Harry:** creo que vinieron a ayudar al Sr. Weasley y a echarle carrilla a Ron y Hermione en las noches... si, creo que fue por eso...


	3. El pensamiento de ginny

**_Harry potter y la bruja de blair  
- o -_**

**Sr. Weasley: **muy bien Fred toma un cámara, mientras yo toma la otra  
**Fred:** genial!!!  
**Sr. Weasley: **muy bien, ya esta empezando a oscurecer así que mejor vamos a buscar un lugar donde acampar  
**Draco:**¿¿¿qué??? ¿cómo? Vamos a dormir en este lugar tan feo ¿y para que? Por que nada mas buscamos a la...  
**Harry: **[lo interrumpe] ohhh! pero miren, el gran Malfoy tiene miedo de dormir aquí por que teme que la bruja lo atrape Jajaja  
**Sr. Weasley: **muy bien Harry! así me gusta de que seas de valiente! entonces no te molestara acompañar a Malfoy por madera para la fogata???  
**Harry:**¿¿¿qué??? Pero... ya es de noche y ... ¿solos?  
**Draco: **vaya, vaya, vaya y hablando de gallinas, Potter no me digas que tienes miedo??  
**Harry: **¿apuestas a que no?  
**Draco: **esta bien, vamos a ir y veremos quien se asusta primero...!  
**Harry: **de acuerdo!  
**Sr. Weasley: **ehhh! vaya chicos tranquilos, no creí que fuera tan emocionante ir por la leña y en la NOCHE...

Pero antes de que el Sr. Weasley terminare su conversación Draco y Harry se echaron a correr por el bosque.

Mientras corrían:  
**Draco: **vamos Potter admítelo eres... un... gallina ...  
**Harry: ** mira... quien... habla ... el que se asusta ... por una sombra que acabamos de ver!!!  
**Draco: **no era... una... sombra ... era un búho... soy alérgico a ellos... tan siquiera no me asuste por una rama!  
**Harry: **parecía una MANO.... que....quieres que haga!?  
**Draco: **DE... QUE... NO TE ASUSTES TANTO

Pero de repente los dos se pararon por que en un árbol había un monito hecho por palos de madera que colgaba de una rama, era muy raro.  
**Draco: **¿¿¿que es eso???  
**Harry:** no se 

Harry y Draco se acercaron al árbol para verlo mejor pero cuando se acercaron oyeron un GRITO muy AGUDO

"AHHHHH"

Harry y Draco se taparon lo oídos por que parecía que a ambos les gritaron en los oídos. Se destaparon los oídos y los dos se vieron uno al otro  
**Harry:**¿oíste eso?  
**Draco: **Nooo como crees... ¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI, CASI ME DEJO SORDO!!!  
**???**: oigan 

[alguien los había tocado en los hombros]  
**Harry y Draco**: ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!  
**???:** que pasa por que se asustan parece que vieron a un fantasma  
**Harry: **¿¿¿Hermione???  
**Hermione:**¿si?  
**Harry: **tu fuiste la que grito??  
**Hermione:**¿yo? ¿un grito?  
**Draco: **ay por dios el grito era tan fuerte que hasta pareció que estaba cercas de aquí.. y tu granger eres la única con grito agudo además eras la que estaba mas cercas  
**Hermione:**... no, yo no oí nada... huy si pero los dos se creyeron muy valientes al recoger la leña solos.

Harry y Draco se miraron uno al otro y se gritaron:  
**Harry y Draco:** FUE TU IDEA  
**Harry: **¿¿¿mía???... claro que no  
**Draco: **claro que si  
**Hermione:** ¡¡¡fue la de los dos!!!!  
**Harry y Draco:** ....  
**Draco: ** además que haces aquí  
**Hermione:** el Sr. Weasley pensó que se habían tardado demasiado y me mando a mi a buscarlos... aunque al parecer solo se asustaron muy poquito JAJAJAJA  
**Draco: **muy graciosa Granger  
**Harry: **como sea... Hermione tu sabes que es eso?? [Señalo al árbol]  
**Hermione:** creo.... que es....  
**Draco: **¿si?  
**Hermione:** un árbol  
**Harry y Draco:** ¬¬ muy graciosa  
**Hermione:** pues yo solo veo un árbol maltratado

Harry y Draco se voltearon y ya no había nada colgando del árbol  
**Harry: **juraría que había algo ahí  
**Hermione:** no beben ¿verdad?  
**Harry: ** no claro que ¡no! Ni siquiera fumo  
**Draco: **Aaahh.... ¿por qué no? ...

Harry y Hermione voltean a ver a Draco  
**Harry y Hermione:** tu fumas y bebes????  
**Draco: **¿¿¿qué???!!!! Yo!? claro que no, pero que les pasa?, dementes estos.... ya quiten esas caras ya les dije que no!!! Soy demasiado joven!!!!

Harry y Hermione se quedaron viendo a Draco con cara de impresión. Despues de un rato ellos decidieron regresar con los demas.  
**Ron: **vaya si que se tardaron, ¿estas bien Hermione?  
**Hermione**: si, gracias  
**Fred y George:** Ron y Hermione sentados juntos en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E...

Fred y George empezaron a cantar y Harry no pudo contenerlo y también empezó a cantar:  
**Harry: **JAJAJAJA B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E JAJAJAJA no por favor.... ya basta.... ya no canten que ya no puede reír mas JAJAJAJA  
**Ron y Hermione: **¡¡¡HARRY!!!!  
**Harry: **JAJAJA, lo siento... lo siento es que ustedes JAJAJA ya, ya pues ya no me rió...JAJAJA  
**Ginny: **yo creo que hacen una bonita pareja  
**Ron: **¡¡¡Ginny!!!

Ron se iba acercándose a Ginny para regañarla pero Harry lo detuvo.  
**Harry: **no Ron déjala... JAJAJA

Harry voltea para ver a Ginny que estaba atrás de el, le guiña un ojo a Ginny y ella se sonroja que hasta en la noche se veía, y eso hizo que Harry se empezara a reírse mas.  
**Sr. Weasley: **oh no!!!!! No puede ser!!!!  
**Ron: **¿¿que pasa??  
**Sr. Weasley:** se me olvido traerme esa cosa para acampar!!!  
**Draco: **¿¿qué?? Pero como??? ósea que tenemos que dormir al aire libre _(que les pasa a todos ustedes yo Draco Malfoy durmiendo al aire libre?)  
_**Sr. Weasley:** pues al parecer si  
**George:** genial!!!!!  
**Fred:** esto es fantástico aaaaa estaremos admirando las estrellas ¿no es así mi amor?  
**George:** Huy si claro, ay Ronnie eres tan romántico  
**Fred:**lo se hermi, eres todo para mi

Y empezaron a besarse de mentiras, Harry no pudo mas y se fue a sentarse en una roca, y al parecer Ginny es la única que se da cuenta.  
**Ron: **BASTAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PAPA MIRALOS!!!!  
**Sr. Weasley:** muchachos basta! Jajaja, digo... como le iba diciendo acamparemos... Harry te pasa algo??

El Sr. Weasley voltea a ver a Harry que estaba sentado en un roca, apoyando los codos en las piernas y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Todos se quedan viendo a Harry. Harry levanto la cabeza que al parecer trataba de no....  
**Harry: **JAJAJAJAJA

Reírse...  
**Hermione:** oh vamos Harry basta!!!!!

**LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE GINNY**

_Oh! te vez tan lindo cuando ríes, Esa sonrisa que se forma en tus labios   
__Aquellos labios que siempre e querido tocar_

_Pero la pregunta es:  
¿quién es la afortunada de tocarlos?  
Todos los días me pregunto quien a tocada esos labios._

_Y esos ojos verdes, que cuando me miras con ellos  
Me derrito, y ese, ese, ese gran... CUELLO..._

_¿me pregunto quien le habrá dejado ese chupete ahí?  
Por que cuando me entere quien fue juro que ...!!!_

_Juro que... se las vera conmigo y mis puños...  
¿Como se atreven a tocar el cuello de Harry con la boca?  
Malditas, zorras, depravadas... _

_Bueno sigo diciendo que me encanta todo lo de Harry..._

**Harry: **oh rayos ya me anda del baño de tanto reír... JAJAJAJA

_Bueno excepto eso claro._

FIN DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE GINNY 


	4. La sombra

**_Harry potter y la bruja de blair  
- o -_**

**Harry: **OH rayos ya me anda del baño de tanto reir JAJAJA  
**Ron: **Ay pues ve al baño Harry  
**Harry:** duh! Aquí no ay baños  
**Ron:** pues ahí ay un arbusto JAJAJA, mira ahora quien se ríe de quien  
**Harry: **sipero yo no me quejo... además prefiero aguantar  
**Hermione:** oOoOhH ósea que vas a estar así estos 5 días???  
**Draco:** ¿¿¿qué??? 5 DIAS, DIOS, QUE PASA CON USTEDES, POR QUE YO NO ME VOY A QUEDAR 5 DIAS AQUÍ CON USTEDES BUSCANDO A UNA BRUJA QUE NI SIQUIERA EXISTE  
**Harry:** bah esta así por que descubrimos que fuma y bebe...  
**Fred:** que???  
**George:** wau ¿en serio?  
**Fred:** con razón siempre esta de mal humor  
**George:** así es, si no bebe o fuma se desespera  
**Draco:** miren todos ustedes pobretones, héroe y sabelotodo yo no fumo ni bebo además tengo que ser malo no quiero tener mala reputación por andar con ustedes y por ultimo ni crean que...  
**Sr. Weasley: **muy bien muchachos ya es hora de que duerman, que mañana tienen que empezar con su trabajo  
**Ginny:** vamos a dormir aquí???  
**Ron: **claro, donde mas??   
**Draco:** pero... pero

Entonces harry volteo a ver a Malfoy y Harry empezó hacerle como gallina poniéndose las manos en la cintura y agitándolas "pu pua, pu pua, pu pu pu puaaaa"

**Draco:** CALLA POTTER.... TAN SIQUIERA NO ME ASUSTO POR UNA RAMA

[todos voltean a ver a Harry que dejo hacerle como gallina pero aun tenia las manos como alas, y luego las bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo andaban viendo]  
**Harry:** ...  
**Todos: **... [viendo a Harry]  
**Harry: **¡¡¡PARECIA UNA MANO!!!  
**Hermione:** JAJAJAJA  
**Ron:** si claro....  
**Fred y george:** ya vez Ginny tu héroe no parece tan héroe  
**Sr. Weasley:** OH bueno Harry cualquiera a tu edad se trauma por algo que le a pasado con algunas COSAS en el pasado  
**Harry: **¿¿qué??... OH NO Sr. Weasley no piense mal... a mi nunca...  
**Sr. Weasley:** OH en serio... confías en esos _muggles_  
**Harry:** no... pero... tampoco son capaces de tal cosa  
**Sr. Weasley:** lo siento mucho... pero es que muy poca gente se asusta por..  
**Harry:** no, no, no piense mal, lo digo por que pareció la mano "pachona" usted sabe esa mano que es cortada de un cuerpo y cobra vida... pero tal cosa ... no, no [negando con la cabeza]_(que mal pensado es el Sr. Weasley) _

todos estaban acostados en el suelo con un sleeping y para que no pasara nada, a cada uno de los hombres les tocaba guardia a cada hora. Ya era la una y era el turno de Harry hacer guardia. Se empezó a aburrir así que saco una de las cámaras y empezó a filmar, lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la cámara...

Harry empezaba a grabar el bosque mientras hablaba a si mismo[viendo por la cámara]

**Harry:** esto es simple meten genial, yo estoy realmente aburrido mientras los demás duermen, ahhh [suspiro] yo que soñaba con tener una novia... realmente la necesito por que la ultima me dejo un gran chupete en el cuello y creo que Ginny es la única que se a dado cuenta. Malfoy de miedoso se duerme en medio de todos ¡ja! y se burla de mi por asustarme por una rama, bueno, aunque en realidad parecía una mano... no es mi culpa de que el Sr. Weasley piense mal...

Harry seguía hablando y filmando hasta que empezó a filmar una roca. la cámara no se movió, al parecer Harry estaba pensando en algo, entonces empezó a caminar hacia la roca y se empezaban a oír las pisadas de Harry. Harry se sentó en la roca.

**Harry:** por que este trabajo lo tenia que dar Snape bah con tal de que se pierda Malfoy no me quejo.

¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!Se oyó el mismo grito agudo que Draco y Harry habían odio. Harry se levanta de un brinco 

***ADEVERTENCIA TODO LO QUE SIGUE A CONTINUACIÓN SIGUE SIENDO VISTO POR MEDIO DE LA CAMARA DE HARRY Y LA OTRA POR FRED.***

**Cámara de Harry:  
**El Sr. Weasly se levanta

**Sr. Weasley:** rápido Fred toma la camara y despierta a los demás

**_Fred enciende la camara:  
_****Fred:** rápido George, levántate, Ron, Ginny, Hermione... ¿tengo que levantar a Malfoy?  
**Sr. Weasley: **SI!  
**Fred:** RAPIDO MALFOY!!!

**Camara de harry:**

Todos se paran y empiezan a caminar por el bosque   
**Harry:** eh Malfoy no se te hace conocido ese grito?? [iluminando el rostro de draco]  
**Draco:** es el mismo que habíamos oído antes de que Granger apareciera... quieres quitar esa cosa de mi???  
**Harry**: OH lo siento es para hacerlo mas emocionante, no es así ron? [iluminando el rostro de ron]  
**Ron:** ay, oye me vas a dejar ciego  
**Harry:** och, como si estuvieran tan feos, bueno yo no me quejo por que soy el mas guapo JAJAJAJAJA 

Harry fue el único que se rió... después se cayo rápidamente y lo único que se oyó fue un grillo "cri, cri, cri,cri"  
**Hermione:** uy si como no, todas nos desmayamos por ti no es así ¿Ginny?  
**Ginny**: mmmm

Harry ilumina la cara de Hermione y luego la de Ginny  
**Harry:** que significa ese "mmmm"??

**Camara de fred:**

Fred ilumina la cara de su padre  
**Fred: **para que venimos hacía acá???  
**Sr. Weasley: **bueno por aquí es donde se oían los gritos  
**George: **que ese ruido???

**Camara de Harry:**

Todos paran de caminar y empiezan a oír un respiro, cada persona que habla Harry les ilumina la cara con la luz de la camara. "para hacerlo mas emocionante" 

**Ron:** rayos parece que alguien tiene asma  
**Ginny:** no seas tonto, mas bien parece de un animal herido  
**Hermione:** ay que es eso

Harry voltea la camara hacia donde había una sombra que se acercaba a ellos y empezaron los gritos agudos pero esta vez no era los mismos que habían oído antes... si no eran los de Ginny y Hermione.

**Hermione y Ginny**: AHHHHHHH  
**Draco y Ron: **(se tapan la orejas) dios las mujeres como gritan!!!!!

La sombra se acerca mas y mas y todos empiezan a correr, Harry no podía grabar bien mientras corrían y se veía todo muy raro y solo adelante ve a Ginny y Hermione corriendo y a lado de el Draco y ron y atrás iban el Sr. Weasley Fred y George.

**Camara de fred:**

**Fred: **rayos por que corren ¿habrán visto algo?  
**George:** si y creo que se les olvido que somos magos...   
**Sr. Weasley: ***PUFF***** *****PUFF***** corren muy rápido Fred, George no corran tan rápido!!!  
**Fred:** ay papá por dios, quiero ver si ron abraza a Hermione por el miedo!!!  
**George:** si papá, se supone que a eso venimos ¿recuerdas? A echarles carrilla

**Camara de Harry:   
****Harry:** quieren dejar de correr, así no podré filmar bien  
**Hermione:** prefieres.... que... nos maten o que??  
**Draco**: OH no puede ser... se acerca mas... aahhhhhh nos van a matar!!!!!  
**Ron: **MALOY CALLATE.... DEJA A HERMIONE!!!!   
**Harry: **mua, mua y muchos mas para hermione de ron mua mua mua [ruido de besos]  
**Draco:** NOOOOO AUXILIOOOOO  
**Hermione:** quieres callarte me pones mas nerviosa malfoy!!!!!! 

[Oops grave error por que al oir eso Malfoy pone una sonrisa malvada que apenas Harry pudo grabar.]  
**Draco:** OH NO, NOS VAN A MATAR Y DESPUES ENCONTRARAN LAS CAMARAS Y SABRAN COMO MORIMOS Y NUESTRAS FAMILIAS ESTARAN TRSITES NOOOO POR QUEEEEEE... O GRANGER LASTIMA QUE ME CAISTE TAN MAL QUE NO NOS PUDIMOS COMUNICAR TAN BIEN. (vamos potter sigue el juego y dame la cámara)

Harry le da una ultima iluminada a la cara de Malfoy y le da la cámara, Malfoy la toma y con mucha dificultad debido a que aun seguían corriendo, Draco ilumina la cara a Harry de Harry a Hermione de Hermione a Ginny de Ginny a ron y de ron a las 3 personas que corrían atrás y que apenas se veía la luz de la cámara de Fred y después se ilumino su propia cara y empezó a correr a lado de Hermione mientras Harry empezaba a reírse y ron no sabia que pasaba.

**Camara de Draco:**

[Se ilumina así mismo]

**Draco:** QUIERO DECIRLE A MI MADRE QUE SIEMPRE LA QUISE MUCHO Y A MI PADRE QUE ME PERDONE POR NO SER TAN MALO COMO EL... Y MIS COSAS DASELAS A LOS NECESITADOS, bueno mejor no por que aunque este muerto sigo siendo codo y puñe jajaja

Ilumina la cara de Hermione que estaba toda pálida al oír el discurso de Draco.  
**Draco:** OH Granger no te preocupes después te daré la cámara para que hagas tu discurso antes de morir JAJAJAJAJAJA 

Draco le regresa la cámara a Harry, Harry ilumina a Draco que no paraba de reírse era tanto la risa que se tuvo que sostener su estomago, pero después SPLASH se cae en un charco de lodo y atrás de el venia el Sr. Weasley que se tropieza con Draco que al momento se trato de agarrar de Fred y a Fred se le voló la cámara y la cámara le pego a ron y se sostuvo de Hermione y SPLASH los dos se caen y a George le cae el lodo en la cara, mientras que Harry estaba a salvo, por suerte se detuvo a tiempo para grabar la escena, después ilumino a Hermione y ron. Ron seguía arriba de Hermione y los dos estaban rojos entonces Harry empezó a reírse.  
**Harry:** JAJAJAJA por dios ron enfrente de Ginny no... un momento donde esta Ginny??

Ilumino un lado de el donde supuestamente se encontraba Ginny pero no había nadie....

TAN, TAN TAAAAN


	5. La blusa manchada

**_Harry potter y la bruja de blair  
- o -_**

**Ron:** oh por dios ¿donde esta Ginny?

Harry se acerca a ron para ayudarlo a levantarse pero todavía lo seguía iluminando con la camara  
**Harry: **yo pensé que estaba atrás de mi...

**Camara de Fred:**

El Sr. Weasley con mucha dificultad se levanta mientras que draco se queda sin aire:

**Draco:** fui... fui...  
**Fred:** [ilumina la cara de Malfoy con la camara] fuiste... fuiste..

**Draco:** aplastado  
**Sr. Weasley:** oye no estoy gordo

Ron llega corriendo con su papá   
**Ron:** papá, papá... Ginny... no.. esta  
**George:** o en serio??  
**Sr. Weasley:** como que no esta?

Hermione llega corriendo  
**Hermione:** no se supone que nos detuvimos y al parecer ella no se paro y siguió corriendo.

después llega Harry con la camara

**camara de harry:**

**Harry:** entonces ¿que le paso a Ginny?... se la llevo la bruja JAJAJA  
**Ron:** no es de risa Harry  
**Harry:** oh lo siento ... JAJAJA ya ni uno se puede reír en estos días...  
**Draco:** oh genial no me digan que ¿la vamos a buscar ahora?  
**Hermione:** pues claro Malfoy, a y una cosa quien dijo "a mi mama que la quiero mucho" Hay Malfoy no sabia que eras tan apegado a tu madre  
**Harry:** jajaja... 

pero Harry se calla por que sabe que el no tiene mama   
**Harry:** Hermione eso no me pareció gracioso  
**Hermione:** por que Harry?  
**Harry:** sabes que yo no tengo madre...  
**Hermione:** perdóname Harry no me acordaba  
**ron:** si, perdónala Harry  
**Harry:** pero lo que me da mas risa ...  
**Draco:** ¿si?  
**Harry:** es de que Ron se echo encima a Hermione JAJAJAJAJA _  
**ron:** Hay, ya Harry no es gracioso [se sonroja]  
**Draco:** JAJAJA muy buena potter!!!!

**Camara de Harry:**

**Harry:** oh gracias me siento halagado  
**Draco:** Hay ya súper héroe

Draco se empieza a reír junto con Harry  
**Draco y Harry:** JAJAJA  
**Ron:** que se traen ustedes dos?  
**Harry:** nada Ron solo que... oye ¿por que te subiste arriba de Hermione?  
**Draco y Harry:** JAJAJA  
**Ron:** no me subí arriba de ella... es solo que me caí por que algo me pego por atrás  
**Hermione:** y no te paso nada??  
**Ron:** oh! no nada... gracias

**Camara de Fred:**

**Harry y Draco:** yyyyyyy JAJAJAJA  
**Fred:** Ronnie perdóname por no haberte protegido de la malévola camara de Fred  
**George:** oh no te preocupes lo bueno es de caí con tigo  
mua mua mua  
**Harry y Draco:** JAJAJA

**Camara de harry: **

**Sr. Weasley:** ya muchachos tranquilos hay que buscar a Ginny...oh si no Molly me va a matar!!!!!!  
**Ron:** si claro papá  
**Sr. weasley:** rápido empecemos a caminar... ¿hermione sabes por donde se fue Ginny?  
**Hermione:** no suegro .... digo señor weasley  
**Draco, Harry, Fred y George:** JAJAJAJA

Ron se sonroja y se va hacia unos arbustos  
**Harry:** vamos ron ya basta  
**Ron:** AAAAAAHHHH  
**Todos:** que pasa ron?  
**Ron:** ay ay ay ay...  
**Harry:** que pasa Ronnie otro besito de Hermione JAJAJA  
**Ron:** nooo... no es tan bonito!!!!!  
**Hermione:** entonces que es si no es tan bonito como mis....  
**Todos:** ay, ay que bien guardadito se lo tenían  
**Draco:** que ibas a decir Granger?  
**Hermione:** como mis...mis... mis... amigas(cuales?)   
**Harry:** si como no  
**Hermione:** deberás  
**Draco:** aja  
**Harry y Draco:** JAJAJA  
**Hermione:** bueno Ronnie... digo Ron!!!! que pasa???  
**Harry:** Ronnie y Hermi JAJAJA  
**ron:** ay ay ay ay AHHHHH  
**Sr. Weasley:** que pasa Ron?  
**Ron:** ay muchas cosas colgando de un árbol y... y... y...  
**Fred:** que pasa Ronnie?  
**George:** si Ronnie dinos

**Camara de Fred:   
****Ron:** ay una blusa en... en.. con.. con  
**Harry:** aja??  
**Ron:** no...con sa... sa... san...  
**Harry:** sangre?  
**Ron:** siiii AHHHHH AUXILIO y ay muchas cosas colgando de un arbol  
**Draco:** con monitos de palos de madera?, no inventes weasley  
**Harry:** vamos a ver.  
**Ron:** no tu no Hermione  
**Draco:** "si aquí quédate Hermi" por favor "Ronnie"   
**Harry:** jajaja  
**Ron:** ya no te rías Harry

después todos corren hacia donde se metió ron.

había muchos monitos de palos de madera en un árbol  
**Sr. weasley:** saben...

Harry ilumina la cara del Sr. Weasley..  
**Sr. weasley:** esto ya me dio miedo...

después miraron hacia la camiseta que supuestamente estaba manchada de sangre y las cosas que colgaban del arbol  
**Harry:** oh por dios que es eso...

**Draco:** eh potter no son los mismos... [harry lo interrumpe] ¬_¬  
**Harry:** si creo que si...


	6. No es parte del Fic

Todo empieza cuando en Febrero de 1785 Elly Eward fue acusada de brujería y desterrada tras ser denunciada por varios niños a los que extrajo sangre. La leyenda dice que fue a parar al bosque donde cometía sus atrocidades durante dos siglos, el que se adentraba en el bosque no volvía...Unos cuantos años mas tarde unos estudiantes se pierden en dicho bosque. En las cintas se desvela el pavor, terror, pánico... que padecieron los estudiantes perdidos en el bosque sin comida, sin baterias(jaja) y eso si con una extraña compañía que les seguía por todas partes. Sintieron en sus carnes la leyenda de Blair: La Bruja existía y estaba allí para acabar con ellos.  
  
Una canción de tristeza:  
  
(empiezan los violines)  
  
ME SIENTO MUY TRISTEEEEEEEE...  
  
NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR...  
  
MI INSPIRACIÓN SE JUE...  
  
Y HARRY NO DEJA DE REIRSEEEE... ¿POR QUÉ? NO LO SE...  
  
SE ME JUE, SE ME JUE LA INSPIRACIÓN...  
  
CREO QUE SE ACERCA EL FIN...  
  
NECESITO VER LA PELÍCULA(blair) PARA INSPIRARME...  
  
PERO ME DA MIEDOOOOOO...  
  
PERO ME SACRIFICO PARA LOS FAAAAAAANS  
  
PERO AUN ASI GINNY ESTARA PERDIDA...  
  
PERO ESTE FIC TARDARA MAS...¿POR QUÉ? NO LO SE...  
  
PERO ESQUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO MUCHOS "PEROS"...  
  
PERO NO ME IMPORTA CON TAL DE EXPLICARME  
  
GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS  
  
PERO AUN ASI NO PODRE CONTINUAR... necesito maaaaaas ...  
  
TAN TAN  
  
(los violines dejan de tocar)  
  
snif.. snif... se que algunos esperaban otro capitulo pero... aun no es el momento todas las personas dejaron reviews de que este fic les gusto... pero díganme ¡¡¿¿realmente son justos???!!! No me mienten??!!!.. tengo muchas faltas de ortografía pero... pero ago lo posible de mejorarla i'll be the one!!  
  
I'll be the one, I'll be the one  
  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light  
  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
  
I'll be the one  
  
Sofía: esto es muy difícil para mi decirlo pero... se me jue la inspiración así que mejor terminamos el fic de los merodeadores ¿no?  
  
Leia-Pandora: no, no fred y george solo andan para darles carilla pero tal vez ron y hermione ocultan algo y no, nadie se come a nadie  
  
Lina: es normal de que no sepas lo que es "carrilla" ¿de que país eres? Carrilla... no se como explicarte @_@ es algo a si como...  
  
Carrilla: insistir de una manera muy continua en una broma, en una orden o en alguna situación determinada. Se utiliza para muchas cosas, por ejemplo:  
  
Si mis amigos me mandan que ande con alguien y yo no les ago caso ellos me echan carrilla diciéndome una y otra vez ¡andale hazle caso! ¡oye ahí te hablan! ¡no te hagas que te están hablando! ¡yyyy tu y ella!(así como fred y george le hacían) tipo así gritándole para que todo mundo vea, pero también se usa para otras cosas (Insistiendo sobre lo mismo) bueno espero que me ayas entendido.  
  
Bueno espero continuar lo mas rápido posible con el otro capitulo pero aun no es tiempo, y que puedan leer mi otro fic "la vida de los merodeadores en hogwarts"  
  
Atte: Myrtle  
  
^_____^ 


	7. La busqueda desesperada

**_Harry Potter y La bruja blair   
-o-_**

**Harry:** oh por dios que es eso...  
**Draco:** eh potter no son los mismos... [Harry lo interrumpe]  
**Harry:** si creo que si...  
**Draco:** no me interrumpas, quieres dejarme terminar de decir mi oración...  
**Harry:** de que...   
**Draco:** cuando dije "eh potter no son los mismos... " y tu me interrumpes...  
**Harry:** oh lo siento sigue...  
**Draco:** gracias...  
**Harry:** no ay de que...  
**Draco:** eh potter no son los mismos ehhhhh...  
**Harry:** los mismos que Malfoy?...  
**Draco:** no se ya se me olvido...  
Harry mueve hacia los lados la camara [negando] y le pone mas aumente a la camara para que la cara de Malfoy se viera mejor  
**Harry:** a que mente Malfoy y eres el segundo en pociones   
**Draco:** así? y quien es el primero?  
Harry voltea la camara y ve a ron que se dirige a ellos  
**Ron:** pues Hermione, Malfoy, que estúpido eres!  
**Draco:** que??? esa !@$%&*"¡ es numero uno?? maldita hija de...

**camara de fred:**

el Sr. Weasley se le queda viendo a Draco

**camara de harry:**

Draco se asusta por la expresión del Sr. Weasley  
**Draco:** esa hija de... dioooos (no piense maaaaal)  
**Ron:** no la insultes Malfoy hijo de...

**camara de fred:**

el Sr. Weasley se le queda viendo a Ron  
**Ron:** hijo de... tu mamaaaa (perdooon)

**camara de harry:**

**Harry:** uyyyy el amooooor... oh esperen la estabas insultando???  
  
  


ilumina la cara de Draco con la camara  
**Draco:** lárgate de aquí potter me esta dejando ciego  
**Harry:** oh con que la estabas insultando... si mi mente no fuera tan rápido me hubiera dado cuenta ¿verdad ron? 

ilumina la cara de Ron con la camara

**Draco:** ohhh el burro por delante y el enamorado por atrás... que buen equipó  
**Ron:** YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO o ¿si Harry? NO CLARO QUE NO  
**Harry:** oh claro que si!!!!! vamos ron algunas palabras para la camara... no te preocupes Hermione no esta aquí ¿recuerdas?... dijiste que se quedara ahí y eso hizo 

ilumina mas la cara de ron y le pone mas aumento para que se vea la cara y ron se pone rojo y dice  
**Ron:** Harry que no entiendes a mi no me gusta Hermione me sigue gustando FLEUR  
**Harry:** oh por cierto, Hermione dijo que Krum le escribió en las vacaciones  
**Ron:** QUE?

Harry movió la camara de arriba a bajo [asintiendo]  
**Harry:** deberitas, deberitas  
**Ron:** no te creo Harry

Harry deja de asentir y se queda callado por un minuto sin dejar de filmar a ron, hasta que decide hablar  
**Harry:** como??? no le crees a tu mejor amigo???  
**Draco:** que clase de amigo eres Weasley  
**Ron:** que ahora tu defiendes a Harry, Malfoy? que les pasa a los dos? se volvieron amigos o que?

**Harry y Draco**: [ miran a ron enojados]¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO QUE TE PASA!!!!  
**Draco:** borracho  
**Harry:** demente  
**Ron:** perdóname HARRY... tu no eh Draco  
**Draco:** cállate!!  
**Sr. Weasley:** muchachos dejen de pelear que no ven que tenemos que buscar a ginny?  
**Harry:** ¿que? Así!!!...¿Ginny? ¿quien es Ginny?   
**Draco:** JAJAJA  
**Ron:** que pasa Harry perdiste la memoria?  
**Harry:** ohhh si ella la que me quiere ¿no? JAJAJA  
**Ron:** no ya no te quiere... TE ADORA HARRY CREE QUE SE VA A CASAR CONTIGO  
**Harry:** en serio??? lastima... soy muy grande para ella  
**Draco:** NADA MAS POR UN AÑO!!  
**Harry:** Noooo, pero que tiene, un año es un año un puntito final de esta conversación...  
**Draco:** ¬_¬*  
**Ron:** pero a ti te gusta Cho no Harry? o me equivoco?  
**Harry:** ... no me lo recuerdes ;_;

**camara de Fred:**

**Draco:** oigan y la Weasley pelirroja?  
**Harry:** todos son pelirrojos Malfoy  
**Ron:** esa Weasley pelirroja tiene su nombre  
**Draco:** oh enserio como?  
**Fred y George:** se llama Ginny   
**Harry:** la amorosa jajaja  
**Ron**: ja...ja muy gracioso Harry ja...ja  
**Draco:** y ¿bueno no la van a buscar?  
**Harry:** si yupi, si vamos!!! 

~**~

Mientras tanto mas aya en el bosque vemos a Ginny Weasley todavía corriendo

**Ginny:** AHHHHHH

Ginny se da cuenta de que ya no ay nadie atrás así que se detiene.

**Ginny:** creo que...¡¡¡ estoy perdida!!!!!

Ginny empieza a caminar lentamente viendo para todos lados y nada mas veía puros árboles que si los mirabas bien parecían que tenían vida. Después Ginny oyó un respiro y cada vez se oía mas y mas y mas y mas y mas... [N/a: ^^;ejem pss, entendieron ¿no?] y mas fuerte hasta que vio una sombra que se acercaba en unos arbustos hasta que...

**Ginny:** AHHHHHH

~**~

**Fred:** oyeron eso????  
**Draco:** ¿quien ser? (yo ser Draco Malfoy jeje)  
**Ron:** puede que sea de... oh no!!!!  
**Harry:** que pasa ron?

pero antes de que ron le respondiera ron se echo a correr hacías los arbustos donde supuestamente estaba Hermione  
**Ron:** HERMIONE... HERMIONE!!!

Harry corre atrás de ron y ron empezaba a gritar palabras pero no se le entendía lo que decía, ron corre y corre y después se topa con alguien  
**Ron:** quien esta ahí?  
**Hermione:** aushh ¡¡oye¡  
**Ron:** Hermione eres tu?  
**Hermione:** no, soy la vecina  
**Ron:** oh perdón creí que todavía seguía enferma  
**Hermione:** no tonto soy Hermione  
**Ron:** oh Hermione eres tu que alegría, digo... que bueno que estas bien  
**Hermione:** oh gracias (se sonroja)

después todos vienen corriendo, Harry seguían filmando y Draco pone cara de disgusto mientras que Fred y George se ponían a su lado y el Sr. Weasley llegaba muy agotado.

**camara de Harry:**  
**Harry:** ¿que paso Ron?  
**Ron:** oh no nada Harry solo que... encontré a Hermione  
**Draco:** pero ya sabíamos donde estaba ¿recuerdas? tu le dijiste que se quedara aquí  
**Ron:** oh si creo que si  
**George:** si por que supuestamente tu habías encontrado una...  
**Fred:** una blusa con sangre  
**Ron:** pero Hermione que paso?  
**Hermione:** na...NADA!!!  
**Harry:** que te pasa??  
**Hermione:** ¿a mi? Nada, nada jaja estoy bien  
**Ron:** ¿estas segura? te vez nerviosa  
**Hermione:** mas segura no he estado en mi vida como hoy   
**Ron:** ahhh bueno... vamos haber la blusa que vi...  
**Sr. Weasley:** y luego buscaremos a Ginny de acuerdo?  
**Fred:** de acuerdo

~**~

**camara de fred:**

mientras todos empezaban a caminar Fred noto la cara nerviosa de Malfoy:

**Fred:** eh Malfoy ¿por que te vez tan nervioso?  
**Draco:** que, ¿que? yo ¿nervioso?  
**Harry:** si... la verdad si te vez un poco nervioso  
**Draco:** cállate potter estas alucinando!

de repente se oyó de nuevo el grito de Ginny  
**Ginny:** AHHHHH

**camara de Harry:**

todos empezaron a correr hacia donde se oía el grito

**Sr. Weasley:** Ginny!!!! Ginny!!! no te preocupes ahí voy (¡¡¡Súper Weasley al rescate!!!)  
Draco empieza a correr mas rápido que todos y Harry apenas pudo grabarlo por que ya estaba muy adelante  
**Harry:** eiiii espera Malfoy te vas a perder!!!

Pero Malfoy no lo oyó y siguió corriendo   
**Draco:** rayos!! rayos!! maldita pobretona por que se tenia que perder???

El sigue corriendo hasta que "SUUUM" había una cuerda oculta y Draco sin querer la pisa y lo deja atado de cabeza en un árbol   
**Draco:** aahhhh

Draco se da cuenta de que no había nadie ya que había corrido muy rápido  
**Draco:** genial simplemente genial ahora ya me quede colgando aquí y no ay nadie...   
Draco mira a los lados y después se empieza a oír un grillo "cri, cri, cri, cri" y después un murciélago llega volando y se cuelga a lado de el.

**Draco:** ay ya me dio miedo...


	8. ¡La Weasley!

**_Harry potter y la bruja de blair  
- o -_**

**Draco: **OHHH ¿y ahora quien podrá salvarme?

Se empezaron a oír pisadas que se acercaban hacia Draco y el pudo ver una pequeña luz que se acercaba a el.

**  
Camara de Harry:   
Harry:** ¿quien anda ahí?  
**Draco**: oh Potter!!! ya llegaste ^^... y... ¿por que tu?¬¬  
**Harry:** di que llegue ¬¬*  
**Draco:** muy bien... ándale bájame de aquí  
**Harry:** achis, as de pesar 1000 kilos Malfoy   
**Draco:** ¿QUE? no es cierto... ándale bájame... me voy a marear ¿eh?  
**Harry:** no, ahí quédate ^^  
**Draco:** ¡¡¡BAJAME!!! además... acuérdate que tenemos que buscar a la, esa weasley  
**Harry:** eh... si ahora mismo te bajo pero con una condición.  
**Draco:** ¿Con cual?  
**Harry:** tu vas SOLO a buscar a Ginny.  
**Draco:** ¿QUE? Y POR QUE YO... ¿POR QUE NO VAS TU?  
**Harry:** eh... por que yo no... eh... me siento mal  
**Draco**: claro Potter... y de que estas enfermo?  
**Harry:** estoy enfermo... por que tengo diarrea AHHH (tocándose la cabeza)

  
Después se oyen otras pisadas y otro luz que provenía de la camara de Fred que junto a el venia George, Ron, Hermione y el Sr. weasley.

**  
Camara de Fred:  
Harry:** no, yo  
**Draco:** ¿y tu por que?... yo  
**Harry:** yo  
**Draco:** yo  
**Harry:** no, yo  
**Draco:** que yo  
**Harry:** ya pues... yo  
**Sr. Weasley:** basta muchachos... de que están peleando?[acercándose a Harry y Draco]  
**Harry:** estamos peleando para ver quien es el que va por Ginny  
**Sr. Weasley:** ahhh que tierno... sigan peleando.[alejándose de ellos]   
**Draco:** yo no voy a ir por la Weasley!!!  
**Harry:** ni yo  
**Draco:** no, ¿yo para que la quiero?... ve tu a buscarla  
**Harry:** ¿yo también para que la quiero?  
**Ron:** ¡¡HARRY!!  
**Hermione:** oigan... pero que dicen?  
**Harry:** eh...yo...  
**Draco:** si, ya como sea... quieren bajarme

  
Todos se quedan viendo a Draco debido a que ninguno se había fijado de como estaba colgado de cabeza  
**Ron:** ahí estas bien Malfoy  
**Sr. Weasley:** no Ron... vamos que alguien me ayude a bajarlo

[pero nadie respondió ni se movió]  
**Draco:** bueno entonces que a la Weasley se la coma la bruja JAJAJAJA  
**Sr. Weasley:** no  
**Ron:** no es mala idea  
**Hermione:** Ron no digas eso

Draco no dejaba de reírse y todos se le quedaron viendo, hasta que Draco se cae por que alguien había cortado la cuerda, después todos voltean a ver a quien había cortado la cuerda  
**Harry:** lo siento... es solo que ya estaba delirando  
**Ron:** arruinaste el día HARRY!!!  
**Harry:** mmm... claro Ron lo que tu digas ¬¬

  
Cuando Draco empezaba a levantarse se empezaron a oír niños riendo y después a un bebe que lloraba .

**  
Camara de Harry:  
Fred:** genial  
**Hermione:** oigan.. ¿como que genial?  
**Harry: **creo que debemos caminar por que si no...  
**Draco:** ¡¡¡no es justo!!! ¿cuantos días llevamos aquí?  
**Harry:** umm...¿5?  
**Ron:** y Ginny lleva una noche perdida... Papá ¿que es lo que haremos?  
**Sr. weasley:** mmm...buscarla supongo  
**Hermione:** vaya... que buena idea nunca se me hubiera ocurrido  
**Sr. Weasley:** muchas gracias Hermione tu me gustarías para nuera.

Todos empezaron a caminar de nuevo y ya casi estaba amaneciendo y no había rastros de Ginny. Al parecer Draco ya no lo soportaba por que cada día se ponía mas nervioso, Ron pues al parecer ya tenia lo que quería, Harry estaba preocupado por que ya se le andaba acabando la baterías y de película... pues hasta le sobraban.  
**Hermione:** ahora que me acuerdo...  
**George:** ¿si?  
**Harry:** ¿que?  
**Hermione:** se acuerdan de la señora que vivía en la cabaña a lado del bosque? y que los _muggles_ decían que estaba loca?  
**Draco:** mmm  
**Harry:** no, ¿por?  
**Hermione:** claro no me sorprende... ella decía que la bruja hacia cosas budus como los palos que tu y Malfoy encontraban

  
Harry y Draco por distraídos por mirar a Hermione pisaron unas rocas que estaban en pila y encima tenia unas palos... y sin querer las destruyeron.  
  
  
  


**Camara de Fred:  
Ron:** ¡¡¡oigan!!! ¿saben lo que eso?  
**Hermione:** ¿las partes del budu?  
**Harry:** y que pasa...?  
**Draco:** hay pero no pasa nada mira... nada mas la acomodamos y ya  
**Sr. weasley:** no les vaya a caer la maldición  
**Hermione:** pero ya las destruyeron  
**Harry:** son solo rocas... nada mas las apilamos de nuevo y ya  
  
  
  


después se tuvieron que agachar para acomodarles,   
**Ron:** hay Harry... se nota que a ti y a Malfoy los va a matar la bruja.  
**Draco:** yo no creo en esas mentiras   
**Sr. Weasley:** bueno muchachos... ya salió el sol... es mejor de que nos separemos

para buscar a Ginny  
**Harry:** eh... Sr. Weasley yo me siento mal  
**Sr. Weasley**: ¿que te pasa Harry?  
**Harry:** eh... me duele el estomago[pone cara de dolor]  
**Draco:** ¡¡¡no es cierto!!! lo que pasa no quiere buscar a la Weasley.  
**Harry:** no es cierto Malfoy...(chiwawa lo tiene que arruinar mugre niñita)  
**Draco:** ¿a que si?  
**Harry:** no es cierto....  
**Sr. Weasley:** oigan... bueno Harry no te podemos dejar aquí solo...  
**Fred:** es cierto  
**Sr. weasley:** Malfoy tu te quedaras con Harry  
**Harry:** oh, Sr. Weasley creo que ya me siento mejor  
**Ron:** no Harry aquí te quedas con Draco JAJAJA  
**Hermione:** luego no se les vaya a ocurrir hacer otras cosas  
**Harry:** no en serio ya me siento mejor  
**Draco:** oiga no... ¿y yo por que? por que no se puede quedar el Weasley ese... ¿que no es su mejor amigo?  
  
  
  


**Camara de Harry:   
Harry:** eh, si Ron por favor quédate tu  
**Ron:** ¿eh? no yo por que... Harry tu eres fuerte y a cambio yo... soy débil  
**Hermione:** por favor Malfoy quédate con el  
**Sr. weasley:** de acuerdo... Ron y Hermione, quédense con ellos mientras nosotros nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?  
**Hermione:** pero Ron y yo queremos encontrar a Ginny  
**Sr. weasley:** por eso... si Ginny pasa por aquí ustedes pueden ayudarla  
**Ron:** por eso... mira mientras Hermione y yo buscamos a Ginny, Harry y Draco la esperan aquí por si llega  
**Harry: **¡¡¡oigan!!! y ¿se dicen llamar mis amigos?  
**Ron:** eh... pero si tu te sientes mal ¿no Harry?  
**Harry:** por eso... los amigos son para ayudar cuando uno se siente mal... pero ustedes... ¡no!   
**Hermione:** pero Ginny, Harry, piensa en Ginny  
**Harry:** pero Hermione, piensa en Harry... TU AMIGO  
**Hermione:** eh...pero Ginny esta perdida y tu comprendes ¿no?  
**Harry:**¡¡esta bien!!! váyanse y déjenme aquí... para que quieres enemigos si tienes esta clase de amigos  
**Draco:** ASI ES**   
Ron:** no es eso Harry  
**Sr. Weasley:** Harry,¿estas seguro que te quieres quedar aquí?  
**Harry: **eh... si claro  
**Sr. Weasley:** bueno vamonos... Malfoy quédate con Harry, ¿ya están listos todos?  
**Todos:** ¡si!

Harry y Draco se quedaron solo mientras veían como los demás se alejaban. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo y Draco empezó a ver hacia lo lados un poco aburrido.

Mientras pasaban las hora no había rastro ni de Ginny ni de los demás. pero a lo lejos se podía oír unos gritos pero no se podían distinguir de quien eran.  
**Harry:** de donde proviene eso?  
**Draco:** no lo se... ¿que quieres que haga?... ¿que vaya y pregunte?  
Harry: ¡ash! Solo era un pregunta!  
  
  
  


Después a lo lejos se vio alguien corriendo con las manos alzadas y alguien lo(a) perseguía pero no se podía ver bien quien era debido a que estaba muy lejos, pero alguien andaba persiguiendo...

**Harry: **¡Ginny!  
**Draco: **¡La weasley! (jeje)


End file.
